Vocaloid Scandals
by OnceUponMyTime
Summary: New chapters frequently. One-shots on miscellaneous things featuring Vocaloids Meiko, Kaito, Miku, Rin, Len, Luka, SeeU, Gumi, Teto, IA. See how they handle school life like us, teenagers. I can tell you it'll be quite epic... *New Vocaloids and UTAUs may come up!*
1. Home Economics

**A/N:** Hi! Thanks for coming here! Haha... It's gonna be about random things that I have experienced in my school from time to time. They may be quite scandalous, and hence the title.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Vocaloid. I only own my stories.

* * *

The Vocaloids were doing their last minute packing before school the previous night.

"Where's my apron?" Len asked Rin while they were packing together in their room.

"I don't know. Ask Miku," Rin replied.

He went to find Miku who was in the kitchen (and the only one who packed her bag early) preparing dinner.

"Miku, have you seen my apron?" he asked her.

"Which apron?" she asked.

"The one I need for Home Economics lesson."

"I recall seeing it somewhere... But I can't remember."

He then decided to ask Luka.

"Luka-"

"What?"

"Have you seen my apron?"

"No."

"Alright."

He left Luka alone (who remembered she had some homework to do).

He went to Kaito's room.

"Kaito, have you seen my apron?"

"Len, have you seen my ice-cream notepad?"

"Uh... No?"

"I'm sorry, I'm looking for it. I'll help you find it afterwards," Kaito informed him.

Len went to ask Hachune Miku (who got leeked), Tako Luka (who just crawled all over him) and even looked in Rin's roadroller just to see if he had left it there (bad idea). He felt like tearing his hair out when he looked for the last person in the house.

"Meiko, have you seem my apron for Home Economics?" he asked her while she was sorting out all their school clothes for school the next day.

"Nope," she replied.

"But I have Home Econs tomorrow..."

"Just borrow Miku's for tomorrow then! I'm not free to look for it for you."

"But- but-"

"Trust me, you wouldn't want to get into trouble with Miss Gumi."

No, Len so didn't. But he felt like cooking himself the next day when they had to put their aprons on in the food laboratory.

"LOL, what's Len wearing?"

"Hahaha!"

Printed on the apron was heart shapes, leeks, and 'I LOVE LEEKS'.

* * *

**A/N: **Not bringing aprons for home econs happens quite a lot in my class. Bleghh.


	2. Plastic Bag

**A/N: **I just couldn't unknot a plastic bag.

* * *

"Luka, I can't open this plastic bag," moaned Kaito.

They were in the kitchen. Kaito just took out a bag of his favourite ice-cream. It was tied into a pretty dead knot.

"Come, let me try," Luka said.

Kaito passed the bag to her.

"Hurry!" He urged her. "Or it'll melt."

"But I can't open it!"

"Then how?"

"That's easy," Luka said.

She took a pair of scissors and snipped the top part of the plastic bag off.

"Here," she said to Kaito.

She passed him the still-frozen ice-cream.

* * *

**A/N: **One more chappie up, and I may be done for the week. Read on? xD Hope you aren't bored already...


	3. Math Homework

**A/N: **Many of my classmates [including me] died when our teacher teaches us Math.

* * *

Miku was doing her math homework that night. She had to ask Meiko for lots of things.

"What's the formulae for a hemisphere?"

"Is this right?"

"I'm wrong? Why?"

"Are my calculations correct?"

She got bonked on the head by Meiko every time she went to ask her.

How hard could it be? She only had to complete five questions on hemispheres, spheres, volumes, areas, and surface areas of many shapes and pyramids.

It was very tricky.

Miku could not get the first question done, she did the second, third, and fourth ones in half an hour, and she gave up doing question five (although she was not the type to give up).

She used four pieces of paper to do her workings, both sides of the paper with lots of crosses, ink and correction tape.

She yawned. It was 9.42 pm. Yep, she was exhausted from doing her homework.

So she went to get ready for bed, failing to notice Rin and Len 'helping' her finish up her homework...

* * *

**A/N: **Eh? Helping her finish up her homework? What'd'I mean? You can imagine that part away x3


	4. Eye Candy

**A/N: **Decides to add one more chapter... :3

* * *

"Why do you always wear your skirt short?" Rin always asked Miku.

"Because if I don't roll up my skirt, my legs will look short. Then I'll look short," Miku always answered Rin.

Alright... Like that made any sense.

Girls weren't allowed to have their skirts above knee length. Only a few girls [like Rin] knew why.

Miku stood up from her seat and leaned forward to get something from the front during class.

Eye candy for the boys.

* * *

**A/N: **Some girls shorten their skirts a _lot_. They should at least carry themselves modestly...


	5. Trolled

**A/N: **This happened to me once, where I got TROLLED. Note it's taking place on WhatsApp. Note: ' i ' is Rin. ' _i _' is Len.

* * *

_**Rin Kagamine**_

_**13 June 2013**_

Look out of your window.

_Why_?

Just look.

_Okay... _

Done?

_Yeah._

Good. What do you see?

_Uh... The backyard? _

Do you see anyone?

_No. _

YES! Hahaha

_?_

My invisibility cloak is working!

* * *

**A/N: **Anybody got it? xD heh heh heh...

Hey, if you have read up til here, yay! :D thanks for taking the time to read this rather random-themed story... I may or may not choose to continue with this story [because I am working on other chapters of other stories]. I just made this one to see if anyone likes it. If you do, favourite and review please? :3 If I get 5 reviews or 3 favourites, I'll write more one-shots for this Scandal.


	6. Precious Water Wasted

**A/N: **my aunt did this to me while i was refilling my water bottle.

* * *

Rin was pouring some iced water from a jug into her glass in the kitchen.

Bored, Gackupo decided to annoy her.

He walked to her. He stoof next to her. He watched Rin pour up to a quarter of her glass. He slowly grabbed her wrist holding onto her glass and jerked it left to right.

"Gackupo!" Rin scolded him.

The water missed the glass and splattered onto the floor.

Gackupo jerked her hand up and down now. Rin tried to keep a firm hold while she still tried to pour water into her glass.

To no avail.

"You just made me waste water Gackupo!" Rin shrieked.

"Oops..." Gackupo said, walking away, only to get drenched by Rin's hard-earned water in a glass.

Speaking of saving water...

* * *

**A/N: **i have nth to say... xD Geez, I think I needa come up with more scandalic stories. ._. .


	7. Don't Sleep Later Than Usual

**A/N: **This happened to me somehow. Just don't stay up later than usual.

* * *

It was the weekend before the start of their one-week holidays.

"_Yes! _One whole week to catch up on watching anime!" Gackupo cheered.

Rolling her eyes, Luka said, "So you're gonna stay up til midnight just to watch more episodes of 'Fairy Tail'? Remember the last holiday when you fell really ill when you did that, but with 'Death Note'?"

"But L was really epic!"

"You had a cold, fever, and cough three days into your midnight-anime-watching."

"No, I didn't..."

"You can't possibly have forgotten!"

"I won't let that happen again, I _promise_!"

Gackupo fell sick with a terrible runny nose after three nights of 'Fairy Tail'.

"_Achoo! _No, don't take away my laptop!" he wailed when Luka entered his room to unplug it from the socket.

"You promised that wouldn't happen again." she said mercilessly, rolling her eyes.

* * *

**A/N: **I didn't watch either anime though... Cardcaptor Sakura is my first anime I would fully watch.


	8. Don't Do Things At The Wrong Place

"Oh no! I'm late!" Rin panted as she ran into her classroom after recess.

**A/N: **don't do things that aren't suppose to be done in a school.

* * *

"Sigh... I'm... Sigh... Here..." she heaved.

She paused in her tracks.

The teacher wasn't here yet.

She let out a sigh of relief. Then she looked at her seat, where Miku, Gumi, and Teto were congregating at. She approached the trio.

"Phew! I thought I was going to get into big trou- WAAA?!"

Rin stumbled back, eyes as big as saucers.

"Miku?! What did you do to your hair?" she exclaimed.

Miku's hair was originally her signature twin tails. But now they became a mess, with lots of dead knots.

Then Rin sees Teto holding a curler and a comb.

"Miku was pestering me since last week to style her hair like mine. So I decided to do it today during recess," she explained. "But..."

"The hair conditioner Miku used ruined everything," Gumi finished.

Oh boy...

"Rin!" Miku cried, standing up and jerking Rin back and forth. "Tell ME what I should do! Or else I'LL be the one getting into BIG trouble!"

* * *

**A/N: **WELL...

Poor Miku. I fear that this may happen to one of my friends in the future... D:

Make sure this doesn't happen to you.


	9. Hetalia?

**A/N: **I was gonna include Rin in this chappie again... Oh dear me xD no, I need other vocaloids to come snatch the spotlight away.

Anyway, I don't know what Hetalia is ._. should someone care to enlighten me although two people have tried to but failed.

* * *

SeeU was surfing Fan Fiction.

"Uh... This looks interesting..." she said to herself.

She clicked on the category: Hetalia.

Then she surfed through the stories.

Uh...

She decided to check 'Hetalia' out on wiki. She's still confused though. So she decided to call Gumi.

Gumi should know everything, right? She's an ace in her studies and likes to read newspapers a _lot_.

"Hello? This is Gumi."

"Hey, what's Hetalia?"

"Oh, it's an anime where people represent countries."

...

"Thanks."

* * *

**A/N: **I said thanks even though I still don't really get it.


	10. 100 Painful Squats

**A/N: **If you have ever did _full _squats before, _like ME_, you will feel the pain of what these few Vocaloids are going through.

* * *

Meiko's POV

Did you know that me, IA, Miku, and Mayu are part of their school's netball team?

Well, our exams are nearing, so our coach decided to let us have a break from training and give us 'homework' for Netball.

This is what we have to do:

1. Get into groups or pairs.

2. Do the exercise.

3. Take timing of how long we take to do the exercise.

Very easy, right? But really, IT ISN'T EASY TO DO.

Well, I'm not part of IA's group. I'm just going to help them out with number three.

We're only suppose to complete the exercise within 1 hour, but they took _one hour and nineteen minutes_!

So they obviously run out of motivation.

But it isn't exactly an easy task for me.

Especially when they did the squats. They had to do 100 squats in total.

They keep moaning and groaning, so I shut them up by telling them that they are running out of time [although they actually have lots].

Mayu finally finished hers, but she looks like she is gonna kill me with that glare of hers.

Then Miku finishes. She's lying on the dirty stadium floor like a starfish.

IA still has 25 more to go, but she seems OK. She's just sweating a lot...

Well, shows that she is exercising.

Haha.

I'm so evil.

When she finishes, they had to slowly jog to cool down.

But none of them can jog properly. I guess their legs are too jelly-o.

And they finished the exercise in _fifty-four minutes_!

They better give me credit.

* * *

**A/N: **Heh heh... You're legs will hurt alot after doing squats xD


	11. Not Being Able To Spot Small People

**A/N: **This happened to yours truly.

* * *

Luka wanted a drink. So she queued up at the mega long line in front of the school's drinks stall (their vending machine was down).

She waited for ages. She tried to see if there were any of her friends further up the queue she could ask to help her get her Milo. She could not see any if her friends. So she had no choice but to wait.

Ten seconds later, she saw Len walking away from the drinks stall with a Milo.

* * *

**A/N: **I was kinda mad xD But never the less, I got my drink a couple o minutes later..


	12. When One Line Becomes Quite Contrary

**A/N: **One line will explain a lot.

* * *

The Vocaloids were having a conversation in the classroom when SeeU shouted,

"OI! YOU GUYS ARE MEGA LOUD AND NOISY! KEEP QUIET FOR A MOMENT, WILL YOU ALL?"

* * *

**A/N: **There's sure to be at least one person who is like that in every class, no matter what kinda class.


	13. What Kaito Says When He's Nervous

**A/N: **You just blurt out the first thing that comes to your mind!

* * *

Kaito stole something, and he hoped nobody noticed it.

So he tried to act casual around the house; just sitting around eating some ice-crean and watching some TV.

Then he felt a hand clap onto his shoulder.

"Kaito, I was in the kitchen to tidy up my sake cupboard," Meiko drawled from behind. "Whilst I was doing so, I realized that one of my bottles are missing; it was taken out of the cupboard."

Kaito gulped and started to scrape the insides of his ice-cream tub.

"I always put my bottles three by three in a perfect square, you know, but it wasn't in a square when I opened it," she put her face closer to his. "_It was eight-ninth of a square._"

Gackupo, who came over to their house for no good reason, was sitting adjacent to Kaito playing Mario Kart Racing. Upon looking up to see what was going on, he froze, and clambered upstairs.

"And I remember seeing you go out of the kitchen when I was walking in, looking very hasty," Meiko began to snarl. "Anything to say about _that_?"

"Uh... _Uh..._" Kaito fumbled.

"_You have nothing to say about it?_"

"I... Uh..."

Meiko started to growl.

_Say something Kaito! _

"ICE-CREAM!"

* * *

**A/N: ***I fall over my chair in face-palm mood*


	14. SeeU's Scandal

**A/N: **I can't think of a better way to begin a scandal with the common type of rumurs.

* * *

SeeU wanted to pass Teto a note during Math class. But she was at the other end of the room, so she got her classmates to help her pass it down.

However, Gumi, who was so engrossed in the lesson, absentmindedly grabbed the piece of paper that appeared from her left and passed it on to her right without looking at it or telling Piko, her partner, who to pass it to.

So Piko opened the note and read it.

He gagged and kept it in his pocket.

When their teacher left the class, he took it out and bursted in huge laughter.

"HAHA GUYS! GUESS WHAT? HAHA. HAHA. HAHA! SeeU... AHAHAH... LIKES... AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAH"

Annoyed, Gumi took the note from him and read it.

Then she spewed saliva all over it.

"SeeU fancies YUMA?!"

SeeU glared at the duo, but it was too late.

"Who?"

"Yuma what?"

"She likes him!?"

"He's our _senior_ dude!"

SeeU wanted to die and sink into the ground.

* * *

**A/N: **:3 MIGHT start to create scandals for specific Vocaloids.


	15. Wearing The Wrong Uniform

**A/N: **I plan for this scandal to be in parts :B And thanks for the thousand plus views :D Didn't think this fanfic could get to many views!

* * *

It was nearly time for school to start for the Vocaloids.

Just five minutes before the bell would ring, Rin and Len bursted into the homeroom, panting and breaking out in perspiration. Neither of them combed their hair. It was as though they literally jumped out of their beds.

"GUYS! You freaks!" Len nearly shouted as the duo went to their desks. "We were still asleep, and none of you went to wake us up?!"

The Crypton Vocaloids shared nervous glances.

"Urm..."

"Well..."

"Heh..."

"Ice- cream."

Rin pulled, no, _yanked_ Kaito's ear very angrily.

"Geez, I didn't know how caring our housemates can be," she spat. "Someone lend me her comb and mirror."

Miku bashfully passed Rin her leek-coloured comb and mirror. Then she realised something.

She whispered something into Luka's ear.

Rin raised an eyebrow.

"What? I wouldn't be looking this awful if you actually bothered to wake us up," she said.

"Ohayo, everyone," Mayu called out for no apparent reason. She was feeling unusually cheery today for who-knows-what.

She stopped when she saw the twins.

"Why are you wearing a _guy's _shirt?" she blurted out to Rin.

Rin blinked at her, then she looked down at the school blouse she was wearing.

"Oh God," Rin groaned.

Len also looked at his short and face-palmed himself.

The bell rang, and the teacher entered the room.

* * *

**A/N: **Part 2 can come out anytime ... :]


	16. IA's Forever Missing Water Bottle

**A/N: **This happens to one of my friends :D because everybody else are trollers

* * *

Piko sits next to IA in Math class, and Kaito next to Gumi behind them, and Oliver next to Mayu.

The strange thing about Piko is that he likes to take people's things, hide them, and see how long it takes for them to realize.

The strange thing about Kaito is that he likes to play with other people's water bottles.

The strange thing about Oliver is that he messes everything; whether they were his or not.

He was very bored during Math when the teacher went through homework with them. So was Kaito. And so was Oliver. So the three of them decided to collaborate and have some fun.

* * *

**A/N: **Ho Ho Ho... till next time :3


	17. Miku At An Anime Con?

**A/N: **-no note-

* * *

Miku was checking out Anime Festival Asia's website in her room when Lily came into her room.

"What are you looking at?" she asked her neighbour.

"I'm thinking of attending one of the AFAs."

"The _what_?"

Miku showed her the website.

"But that's in Indonesia or Malaysia or Singapore."

"Yeah I know."

"And we are living in Japan."

"I want to go to one of them..." Miku whined.

"Who's gonna pay for the airfare?"

"I could save up..."

"Oh yeah, then what about your cosplay?"

Miku stared at her.

"I could just go as I am."

"That's not cosplaying."

"But there will be many other people who will dress up as me so being me is like cosplaying."

"No, no, no. Check up on the meaning of 'cosplay'."

Miku did, googling it. She got this from Wikipedia after googling it.

She read out, "Cosplay, short for 'costume play', is an activity in which participants wear costumes andaccessories to represent a specific character or idea from a work of fiction."

Lily gestured towards the computer screen.

"There you go, Miku. You can't go as _yourself_."

"But cosplaying sounds really _expensive_!"

"Expensive, yeah... Or you can just go and check out all the booths and exhibitions."

"But-but-but"

Miku turned the computer screen to Lily.

"There are 8,980, 000 websites and images on people dressing up as _me _to these anime cons!"

"You didn't have to say the number word by word."

"So what does this mean?"

"It means..." Lily said exasperatingly. "_It means _that your seen as a character so people get costumes and wigs to look like you."

"So that means I'm a character!"

"I-Ah-Uh-Hnnnnngh"

"So if I go there as myself nobody will know that I'm the _real _Hatsune Miku," Miku concluded proudly. "That saves my money for leeks, _yes_. I will still be able to enjoy myself as myself and still cosplay. How better can things get?"

Miku searched for 'vocaloid cosplays'

"Oh cool! People also cosplay as Rin and Len and Luka and Meiko and Kaito and Gackupo and Gumi and You and SeeU and IA and even you and and and and some people that look like me without pigtails and people that look like Rin but with-"

"_Okay, okay._"

"So you see, I can just go as-"

"_Okay, okay_."

"And it would be cool to see if people can figure out that I'm there..."

Lily left the room by then.

* * *

**A/N: **-no note-


	18. They'd Never Kiss? Really?

Kaito and Meiko said that they would never kiss.

Lily, Gackupo, and Cul are set to prove them wrong.

They were seating down in a pub drinking sake. Meiko had to go to the toilet. So she left the four of them to go to the toilet. Kaito was sipping his sake from the bottle itself (because everyone took away all the cups).

The three Internets shared a look, cocking their eyebrows and smiling slyly without a word said.

So their unspoken plan was put into action.

Lily stood up (rather shakingly) and clapped Kaito on his shoulder.

"Hey Kaito! Kaito." Lily said, then burped.

"Let's go out to your car, I need to. Erm. Get something." Lily burped again.

So Kaito did, leaving his drink behind.

The moment the two of them was outisde, Cul quickly grabbed Meiko's cup of half a sake and poured it into the bottle. Gackupo covered it with a cork and shook it up and down. Then he uncorked it and poured some back into Meiko's cup until Cul told him to stop at the same level. She put the cup back to its original place. So did Gackupo.

Just in time.

Lily stayed outside near the door until she saw Meiko going back. Then she pulled Kaito inside too. Gackupo and Cul kept sipping and sipping their drinks. So did Lily when she got back to the table.

They kept sipping and sipping.

They stopped and tried not to look as though they were looking when Kaito and Meiko drank their drinks.

After they drank quite a lot, Gackupo could not hold in his glee and laughter.

He spat out his drink and guffawed, "You two just indirectly kissed each other! HAHA!"

The duo was confused at first. But after explanation from Cul (who nearly choked on her drink), they grew furious and embarrassed at the same time.

Lily had to rush Gackupo and Cul out before Meiko got to hurl bottles at them with a red, red face.


End file.
